Checkmate
by Apollo Holmes
Summary: When Percy walked in a cafe one day, he didn't expect to meet a young boy who looks like a Vampire challenge him at chess, nor did he expect this boy to be important to the next big quest. . .
1. One: Chess At A Cafe

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer and Percy Jackson and co. belong to Rick Riordan. Cover image was made by arcuate on Deviant art.**

**This was set after the Blood of Olympus and after the Atlantis Complex. **

Percy looked into a café, thinking about how the war went. It has been a month or so since the war ended. In that time, the Gods had granted each of the Seven a wish. Jason's was that the two Camps would be connected, so that the Romans could travel to Camp Half-Blood and vice versa. Hecate had made a portal in each camp. The camper just had to touch the Greek or Latin writing on a tree near the border and were transported to the other Camp. Leo asked for Calypso to be freed from Ogygia. Percy walked in the café and ordered a coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. I sat down at a nearby table, near a chess set. The black-haired boy remembered that Annabeth tried to teach him chess once. He was quite confused by it at first, but Annabeth had managed to make Percy an OK chess player. He took a sip of his coffee. The son of Poseidon looked up when he saw a boy sit down at the same table as him. The boy had one startling blue eye and one brown eye. He looked to be about 14. He had on a suit, which Percy thought was weird for a 14-year old boy to have on. Had he just one to a wedding or something? His eyes looked cold and calculating. It was sort of like Annabeth's, but not exactly. It said _However smart you think you are, I'm smarter. The boy looked like a vampire. Percy thought. His skin is as pale as Dracula's. _Percy decided to be nice to the guy-he looked lonely. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?" The 17-year-old tried, smiling at the pale boy. His eyes scanned Percy for a couple of seconds. "Hello, I am Artemis Fowl the Second. You should know that I am only communicating with you because Butler, my, ah, butler, told me that I must initiate more interaction with others of my generation." Said the boy. Percy blinked in surprise and confusion. Strong use of vocabulary for a 14 year old kid. He didn't catch half of what the younger had said. Percy mentally was laughing at his name. _Artemis will kill him, the older boy thought. A mortal boy with the same name as her._

"Would you care for a game of chess?" Asked Artemis Fowl. "Uh, sure, but how did you know I-" Percy started. "That you could play chess? It was simple. When I came in, you had glanced at the chessboard as if you wanted to play." Said Artemis. "Oh. Well, I would like to play a game. I'm an OK chess player." Percy said. The younger boy smiled-it was creepy. We walked over to the chess set. The green-eyed boy was surprised when he had beaten me in five moves." Check mate." Said the odd looking boy, smiling creepily as he held the white king on the top of his index finger. "How did you do that?" Asked Percy. "I'm a genius." Said Artemis, smiling like a vampire. Percy made a mental note to tell Annabeth about this guy. He looked like trouble. "Have a good day, Perseus Jackson." Said Artemis Fowl the Second, smiling his vampire smile as he left the café.


	2. Two: OF Letters and Empousai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Percy Jackson, nor the Long Island MacArthur Airport (Which is, in fact, real).**

The day was beautiful, and it would have been a perfect day to take a stroll in the garden. To everyone except Artemis Fowl II, that is. He was in his study, on his computer."Butler!" He called, staring at the letter on his desk that Butler had dropped off half an hour earlier. Minutes later, a large Eurasian man came through the door to Artemis's study. "Yes, Artemis? Is something wrong?" Asked the butler named, err, Butler. The teenager turned to him, letter in hand. He had an eerie, almost vampire-esque smile adorning his face. "Get the jet ready. We're off to North America."

"So, this camp you mentioned, it's real?" Asked Butler as he spoke to Artemis on the jet. The adolescent genius nodded. "Your proof is. . ." "Artemis typed away on his phone and showed Butler a picture. It was of a youth with sea-green eyes and black hair. "Perseus Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon. He's also absolutely horrid at chess, but that is beside the point." Butler stared at the picture on the phone, until he voiced the thought that had been bothering him for a bit. "How did you know they existed?" "The way I knew the fairies existed," Replied the heterochromatic youth as he _click-clacked_ away on his laptop, doing who-knows-what. Soon, they landed at the Long Island Macarthur Airport. The letter said to go to the Delphi's Strawberry Service, so Butler drove them to the location in his Rolls-Royce- Artemis Fowl Senior said to leave the Fowl Bentley at home.

On the way there, something heavy hit the roof. Artemis looked to the top of the car curiously when a clawed hand came through the car and grabbed Artemis by the shoulder. The boy couldn't help but hold back a scream as the claws dug into his skin, crimson painting his suit. A hole was made in the car, the hand pulling Artemis through it. The car skidded to a stop as Butler got out. Artemis saw that the claw belonged to some sort of winged, vaguely female creature with a- Donkey leg? Artemis blinked, but it was, in fact, a donkey leg, with the other being bronze. _An Empousa, _thought Artemis_._ _"Godling, you are a hard one to catch," _the creature said, _"You shall be a rewarding treat. __**He **__said that I could not eat you, though he said nothing about harming." _A wicked thing reminiscent of a smile appeared on its face. Artemis noticed that it had put stress on the first 'he', so this man was important. He also wanted Artemis captured alive, which didn't suit the young genius well. Butler tried to shoot the Empousa, but Artemis knew it wouldn't work. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the Empousa, causing it to snarl at him. It looked down at Artemis and then slammed his head on the car. _"I'll deal with you later," _it said. Artemis saw black at the edge of his vision as he watched Butler deliver a roundhouse kick to the Empousa. He then heard shouting and a familiar voice say, "Hey, it's Vampire Boy!" before he blacked out.


End file.
